


Hvisken magi

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Hvis du kan styre folk med din stemme, men du kan ikke styre, at magten... er det ikke mere en forbandelse end en magt?





	Hvisken magi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dansk er ikke mit modersmål. Hvis jeg begår fejl, så sig det.

Grunden til, at Mathew taler i en hvisken, er, at hans stemme er magisk, når han taler højt. Hans stemme kan styre alle magiske væsener tæt ved, enhver, der hører ham, og problemet med det er, at nationer bestemt ikke er menneskelige, heller ikke det selskab, de holder som England og Norges feer.

Årsagen til hans tavshed er enkel. Han vil ikke såre nogen. Aldrig mere. Ikke efter det, der var sket sidste gang. Han havde aldrig ment at såre sin egen bror. Ikke nogen sinde. Alt, hvad han kunne sige nu... var, at han var heldig England var der, og Norge havde også været over for et besøg, og at de havde udslettet alles erindringer om hændelsen.

Han vidste, og de havde vidst, at han ville være blevet en social paria, hvis nogen havde husket (når han momentant gav dem tilbage deres erindringer, så de vidste situationen... så de var mere pansvarlige og lettere at kontrollere og befalede dem at hjælpe ham). Så nu var han den eneste, der vidste om det, og alligevel havde han stadig formået at vise sig at være et socialt vrag, bare fordi han altid var vige tilbage fra samtaler og andre i almindelighed.

Og det var alt på grund af hans darn hals. Nå, hans vokal akkorder.

Hvorfor kunne han ikke have haft en mere generel magi kontrol som medlemmerne af Klub af magi? Hvorfor har ingen andre syntes at være plaget af en uregerlige magt?

Det var ikke retfærdigt. Det var bare ikke fair...

De andre nationer endelig se ham i et stykke tid, og de går ud til en bar, men Mathew er forfærdet over at opdage, at han ikke kan styre sin volumen og taler højt, mens i baren (han har en crush på Gilbert) og ved, at det er hans magi, der gør Gilbert , der kun havde set ham som en ven, begynde at flirte med ham, og så flygter hjem, hvor han gør Kumajirou gå kravle væk, når han kommer til at undersøge og ser grædende Canada.

"Jeg ønsker bare ikke at såre jer," Mathew kvalt ud, da han forblev stirrede ind i ilden med tårer rullende ned hans øjne.

Og det var, da Mathew besluttede, at tale stille bare ikke var nok. Han kunne ikke have nogen interaktion med sine landsmænd. Aldrig mere. Det var bare for farligt, for dem og især for ham. Han ville ikke tvinge nogen til at gøre noget. Det var bare umoralsk.

Mathew følte endnu en tåre spor ned ad hans kind, og det var da, at han besluttede, at han ville kalde sin premierminister i morgen for at give meddelelsen om, at nationen Canada ikke ville deltage i flere møder i person. Han kunne altid bare svare på e-mails og skrive noter efter alle...

Med den beslutning faldt Mathew i søvn.

Og næste morgen blev hans Premier minister indkaldt og de aftaler, der blev truffet.

For så vidt angår Mathew, ville han aldrig se nogen af sine andre nationer igen. Han ville aldrig se sin bror igen, hans Papa, England... eller Preussen.

Især ikke Preussen.


End file.
